


A Charitable Cause

by Kaylele



Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Charity Auctions, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Pretty much just fluffKenma donates YouTube money to charityAkaashi gives Kenma a makeoverThis is just another excuse to write adorable fluff
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707493
Comments: 27
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My finals are kicking my ass and I wanted to write something wholesome.

"What are you going to do to my hair?" Kenma questioned, looking up at Akaashi. 

Kenma was seated on the floor, in between Akaashi's legs while the younger boy brushed the knots out of his hair. Their coffee table was pushed off to the side and next to Akaashi was a basket of various hair clips and bands along with a whole bouquet of fake flowers. 

"You'll see, just be patient. Keep your head straight." 

"Patience isn't my specialty." 

"I think you're pretty good at it" Akaashi hummed, "when you try at least." 

"Do you think I promise my fans too much?" Kenma asked, his voice softer than normal. 

"Well…" Akaashi thought for a moment, as he began sectioning his hair off into different strands. "I think you use your fans as an excuse to push yourself out of your comfort zone… that's not a bad thing though." 

Kenma looked down at the ground, his face embarrassingly red. He hated it when Akaashi was right. Especially about shit like this. Whenever he was too shy or nervous to do something on his own he would promise it to his fans instead. Something about disappointing 10 million people was a lot more impactful than him simply disappointing himself. 

"But this isn't just about venturing out of your comfort zone," Akaashi continued, "this is also about that charity you wanted to donate to." 

A small smile spread across Kenma's face as he remembered his original plan. He had always wanted to be one of those YouTubers who could donate large amounts of money to great causes, like charities or food banks and now… well now he actually was one. Or at least he was going to be one soon. 

The plan was simple really. Have Akaashi do his hair, post a picture of it and tell people that each like would be a dollar donated to charity. 15,000 likes and Akaashi would give him a full makeover, with makeup, clothes and everything. Typically his normal posts would get somewhere between 10k-12k, but he knew his fans. He knew if it was for a good cause or an interesting incentive that number would shoot up. 

"What charity are you going to donate to?" Akaashi questioned, pinning various strands into place. 

"I think I'm gonna go with NAMI." 

"Nami?" 

"It's a mental health charity. I know they've helped a lot of people." 

Akaashi hummed and nodded. 

"If this reaches 15,000 are you going to make a video on it, or just post pictures?" 

"I haven't decided yet." Kenma mumbled, bringing his knees up to his chest, "I feel like a video would take too long, but pictures don't really show enough." 

"Videos can always be condensed. It's not like you have to show the whole process." 

"I guess…" 

"All done." Akaashi declared, handing Kenma the small hand mirror. 

Kenma stared into the mirror for a few moments, admiring Akaashi's work. A few strands of his hair were braided and wrapped around his head like a crown, while the rest flowed down naturally. Many of the flowers that were once in the bouquet, now stuck out of his braids, like some sort of goddess-like flower crown. 

"It looks nice," Kenma admitted, turning to face Akaashi. "Now we just need a picture." 

Akaashi pulled out his phone and clicked on the camera app. 

"You look beautiful," Akaashi chimed softly, before snapping the picture. 

He took a moment to stare down at the picture, admiring it. Kenma's eyes were wide and dewy, his lips were outlined in a sweet smile and a soft blush tinted his cheeks. The flowers in his hair brought out his golden eyes and made them shine even more. 

"You look beautiful." Akaashi mumbled again, not looking up from the picture. 

"S-Shut up," Kenma muttered, taking the phone from Keiji so he could look at the picture too. 

He supposed he looked ok enough. Really, the picture wasn't the big deal here. The big deal was charity. The picture was merely bait. It was something that would get a lot of likes, and would therefore raise a lot of money. 

Within a few minutes, the picture was posted along with the caption. He had allowed his fans a full day (24 hours) to like the picture before he wrote the check. Whatever the outcome was, he would honor it, even if it meant breaking his bank account (though he doubted that would actually happen).


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's the verdict?" Akaashi asked, sitting across from Kenma at their kitchen table. 

It was late, somewhere around 10 pm and the two boys had taken a break from their normal nightly work to discuss Twitter news. 

"Some people think we're dating." 

"I meant the charity thing," Akaashi clarified, his face turning a bright shade of pink. 

"Oh, that." Kenma hummed back. "It's at 22,875 likes. I'll round it up though." 

Akaashi nearly choked on his tea. 

"Holy shit," 

"What?"

"Kenma, that's a lot of money." 

The blond merely shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. 

"It's not like I can't afford it… besides, the money isn't what I'm worried about." 

Golden eyes met blue ones for a brief moment before darting away. Akaashi had seen Kenma nervous and scared before but this was the first time it was directed at him. It felt unpleasant to say the least. 

"Kenma.. you can trust me, you know." 

"I know… I wouldn't have asked you to do it if I didn't. It's just…" Kenma trailed off, staring into his half empty coffee mug. 

Akaashi reached across the table, taking Kenma's hands in his own. They were soft and warm and fit nicely within his own. The nailpolish on his left hand was chipped and Akaashi made a mental note to fix it. 

"What are you going to do?" Kenma asked, his voice soft and shy. 

"I think we should start with your hair." Akaashi answered honestly. 

Kenma's hair would be the hardest part by far. Not because of the style or length or anything like that, but rather because the blond was so incredibly protective over it. It was like a strange sort of security blanket to him. 

Kenma's eyes grew wide and he pulled his hands away from Akaashi, opting instead to comb them through his own hair. 

"What are you going to do to it…?" 

"Not a lot." Akaashi hummed. "I mainly just want to even it out. Right now it cuts straight from black to blond. I think an ombre effect would look better. We should also fix your split ends… I know a really good stylist that can get rid of split ends without sacrificing hair length." 

Kenma thought about it for a few moments before nodding silently. Really, it wouldn't be too different from his hair now. It would still be long and black and blond… it would just look nicer. Maybe it would even feel nicer too. Right now the split ends made his hair feel dry and frizzy but he had always been too scared to cut it. This could be a good solution. 

"What else?" 

A small smile crept onto Akaashi's face. 

"A new outfit would look nice. Something more form fitting would be good." 

"I have form fitting clothes." Kenma mumbled, picking at a strand on his oversized sweater. 

"You never wear them though." Akaashi pointed out. 

"They're uncomfortable." 

"We'll find you something comfortable. You seemed to really like that one shirt I bought last month. I'm sure they have one in your size." 

Kenma knew exactly what shirt he was talking about. It was a long sleeve, dark blue shirt that was slightly fuzzy and incredibly warm. He had desperately wanted to steal it from Akaashi but at the same time, Akaashi looked incredibly attractive in it. Stealing it seemed like a crime, but not stealing it also seemed like one. At the end of the day, he had opted to just cuddle with Akaashi, stealing the warmth from his body and getting to oggle him at the same time. It was a win-win really. 

"What about makeup?" Akaashi asked, pulling Kenma away from his thoughts. 

"Hm?" 

"Do you want makeup? It's ok if you don't, I know not everyon-" 

"Makeup is fine," Kenma mumbled, cutting him off. 

He had always wanted to be one of those people who were incredibly good at makeup but unfortunately he wasn't. Although, if Akaashi was good at makeup, maybe he could convince him to teach him sometime. 

"And I'm paying for it," Akaashi threw in there, right before Kenma was about to call it a deal. 

"Wait, what? No." 

"Yes." 

"This is gonna cost a lot of money, Keiji." 

"You're giving 23 grand to a charity. I think I can pay for a little makeover." 

"Bu-" 

"Consider it an early birthday present." Akaashi hummed, standing up and placing his empty cup in the sink. 

"My birthday isn't for another 2 months." 

"Happy early Hanukkah?" 

"That's even further away." 

Akaashi moved from the sink to behind Kenma's chair, wrapping his arms around the blond. 

"Kenma hun," Akaashi hummed, kissing the side of his head, "let me do something nice for you." 

"...Fine…" Kenna finally caved, "but on one condition." 

"And what's that?" 

"We're sleeping in my bed tonight." 

"Deal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Kenma hun is a very formal pet name that only Akaashi would ever use 💙✨


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's makeover time!!! Yay!!!
> 
> Keiji gets just a tiny bit jealous in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finish my finals!!! 🥳🥳🥳 WooHoo!!!

"Kenma" Akaashi mumbled, nudging the smaller boy next to him. 

It was somewhere around 9 am and the sun was starting to shine through Kenma's black curtains. The two boys were still in bed, curled up against one another, trying to relish in the warmth of the comforter for just a little bit longer. 

"Kenma" Akaashi hummed again, shaking Kenma lightly. "We gotta get up." 

"5 more minutes" Kenma groaned, nuzzling his face into Akaashi's neck. 

It was difficult to deny Kenma like this. The bed was incredibly warm and comfortable and they really didn't have to get up if they didn't want to. It's not like they had any real obligations that morning… but Akaashi knew Kenma a little too well. He knew if he didn't wake him up soon, he would bury himself in the covers and not move the entire day. 

"I'm gonna start breakfast," Akaashi offered. 

"No," Kenma grumbled, tightening his grip on the younger boy, "you're warm… stay here." 

"We can't stay in bed all day." 

"Why not," 

"It's not good for you." 

Kenma mumbled something incoherently before rolling into his back and sitting up slightly. His hair was messy, sticking up in all directions and his face was flushed from being pressed against the pillow for so long. 

"Cute," Akaashi muttered, sitting up as well. 

" 'm not cute," Kenma grumbled back, "I probably look horrible." 

"Horribly cute,"

"Shut up." 

Akaashi leaned forward to kiss his forehead, before crawling out of bed and heading to the kitchen. Kenma followed suit, his face now noticeably redder than before. After breakfast, showers and getting dressed, both boys decided it was time to start the makeover. 

"Are you going to film all of it?" Akaashi asked, as he watched Kenma load up some camera equipment into a backpack. 

"Only some of it," Kenma replied, "all the interesting parts, at least." 

"What do you want to do first?" 

"We should probably get my hair out of the way first. It's probably gonna take the longest time anyways." 

Akaashi nodded and pretty soon the two boys were on their way to the salon that Akaashi's friend owned.

"Akaashi!" Konoha greeted them as soon as they walked through the door. 

Konoha was a tall, average looking guy with dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. Kenma couldn't help but think that he looked somewhat familiar, though it was probably just his imagination. 

"So what do you want to do with your hair?" Konoha asked, catching Kenma off guard for a second. 

"I-I uh…" 

"Just even out the colors," Akaashi filled in, running a hand through Kenma's hair. "And get rid of the split ends. He wants to keep the length though." 

"Oh ho ho," Konoha teased, "making decisions for him, I see" 

"Just this once," 

Kenma was smart, bringing his DS to distract him while his hair dye was settling. Meanwhile, Akaashi and Konoha had fallen into a conversation off on the other side of the shop. 

"Damn… your roommate is kind of cute." Konoha muttered, leaning up against the wall. 

Akaashi nodded, glancing over at Kenma who glanced back at him for a brief moment. There was no way he could hear what the other two boys were saying. They were too far away and too quiet. 

"He is." 

"He's a YouTuber, right? What's that like?" 

"It's pretty alright," Keiji answered, "he has his own office where he records and sometimes I get to be in his videos. Most of his content is letsplays, though." 

"So lots of videogames, eh?" 

Akaashi nodded, fiddling with his fingers. 

"He's pretty quiet and mellow…" Akaashi added, "it's very different from living with Bokuto." 

"I bet.." Konoha smirked, "anything else I should know?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Dude, your roommate is a hot, successful YouTuber who plays videogames. You really think I'm not gonna try to jump on that ass? I mean look at him.. he looks amazing. I bet he'd look even better in bed, if you know what I mean?" 

Akaashi narrowed his eyes for a moment, a small scowl spreading across his face. 

"Kenma's already taken." 

"Wait, really?" Konoha looked surprised, "by who?" 

"By me." 

"oh…" 

Konoha shut his mouth and the two stood there awkwardly until Kenma's hair was done. As soon as they were done, Akaashi pulled out his wallet, ready to pay. 

"How much i-"

"On the house," Konoha chimed, cutting Akaashi off. 

"I-... Are you sure?" Akaashi asked. 

"Positive.." Konoha replied, "besides it's uh.. payback for the shit I said earlier… plus that time I borrowed $50 from you and never paid you back." 

"You borrowed $50 from me?" 

"Well, would you look at the time! I have another hair appointment soon! Later guys!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my social media for memes, updates, cats and more 
> 
> https://kayleelee.carrd.co/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's getting on Akaashi's last nerve 👀👀👀 but not in an annoying way, if you know what I mean

"Konoha seemed nice," Kenma mentioned as the two boys made their way to the clothing store.

"I guess," Akaashi murmured, lacing his fingers with Kenma's. "He did a really good job on your hair." 

"Yeah… maybe in a few months I'll go back." 

"Maybe by then he'll back off." Akaashi mumbled under his breath. 

Kenma didn't seem to hear what he had said. Either that or he purposely chose to ignore it. It wasn't long until the two boys reached the clothing store. The shop itself wasn't very big but the selection of clothing seemed huge in comparison. Everything from jackets to shirts to shoes to pants and even lingerie lined the walls. Rows of racks filled up the rest of the store and a couple of mannequins were scattered around the shop. A rather cheery-looking woman greeted them when they walked in and asked them if they needed help with anything but Akaashi had assured her that they were fine. 

"You see anything you like?" Keiji asked, sifting through a rack of clothes. 

Kenma shrugged, glancing around the store. The amount of clothes were overwhelming and Akaashi could see the discomfort begin to form onto his face. 

"Why don't I pick out a couple of outfits and then you can see which ones you like?" 

Kenma nodded, a small sigh of relief escaping his lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Ke- Kozume-San, doesn't really like tight pants," Akaashi whispered to the camera, "so I need to find something looser, like sweats… but not sweats, because he already owns like 50 pairs of sweats." 

Kenma was seated outside of the dressing room, playing on his DS while Akaashi vlogged (for the very first time) and tried to look for clothes. 

"I think these loose shorts would be nice. Wait… what about a skirt… would Kozume-San wear a skirt?" Akaashi shrugged to himself and tossed the skirt in the basket anyways "if he hates it, we can always put it back… this shirt looks nice though." 

"A skirt?" Kenma questioned, once Akaashi had handed him the outfits to try on. 

"If you don't like it, we don't have to get it, but you said you didn't like pants." 

Kenma looked hesitant for a moment but tried them on anyway. In the end, they ended up getting both the skirt and the shorts, along with a couple pairs of soft thigh high stockings (simply because Kenma said his legs were cold) (definitely not because Akaashi thought it would look attractive). Kenma had also decided on a couple shirts. One that was very much like the long sleeve shirt he wanted to steal from Akaashi, except he chose it in red and another long sleeve shirt that was a little looser and hung off his shoulders. 

Makeup was next on the list but Akaashi didn't know if he could do it. On any normal day, Kenma was already too much for him to handle. On this particular day, it felt like an entire war going on in his head. He desperately wanted to touch and kiss and feel. He wanted Kenma's lips against his, the smaller boy underneath him. Every outfit Kenma tried on felt like torture. His self control was quickly being whittled away. 

"Keiji?" Kenma's soft voice broke through Akaashi's raging thoughts for a moment, "are you ok?" 

Akaashi nodded, squeezing Kenma's hand tighter, "I'm fine.." 

There was no way Akaashi could tell Kenma the truth. They were supposed to be taking things slow and revealing to Kenma how much he wanted to push him against the wall and shove his tongue down his throat was most definitely, NOT taking things slow. Luckily, the two were almost home, just another block to go. Keiji could rest once they got home. He could go to the bathroom and wash his face and try to forget how alluring Kenma looked in that skirt. 

Unfortunately, that idea didn't work very well. Keiji had abandoned the bathroom idea, in favor of sitting on the couch. His legs were stiff from walking/standing all day and he desperately needed to sit down for a few moments. While Keiji was relaxing Kenma had snuck off to the bedroom to get changed. When he emerged he was wearing the short, black skirt, red shirt, thigh highs and a black choker that he had already owned. Keiji's mouth dropped open when he saw him. 

"Do you like it?" Kenma asked shyly, sitting on the couch next to Akaashi. 

Akaashi looked away but nodded, a deep blush spreading across his face. He couldn't take this, he thought to himself. He was going to snap or die or fuck up something or all of the above. Kenma was way too hot and Akaashi was far too out of control today. 

"Will you do my makeup?" Kenma asked and Akaashi nodded, even though he knew he shouldn't have. 

Within about 15 minutes Kenma was perched on their dining room table, with makeup spread out around him. Akaashi had already put his foundation on and was now trying to do blush and contour with unstable, shaky hands. 

"Are you sure you're ok… you seem nervous." 

" 'm fine… just tired," Akaashi lied. 

He didn't want to tell Kenma the truth… he couldn't. So instead he continued, trying his best to avoid thinking about Kenma's lips or face or revealing outfit. His hands shook with each movement and he had accidentally dropped the same makeup brush 3 times already. By the time they got to the eye makeup, Kenma had stopped him by grabbing his hands and staring into his dark teal eyes. 

"Keiji." Kenma's voice was soft, yet commanding, "you're shaking. What's the matter?" 

"Nothi-" 

"That's bullshit." Kenma cut him off, "don't tell me that. I know something's wrong." 

Teal eyes met golden ones for a brief moment before darting away. Kenma's lips were shiny from the lipgloss Akaashi had just put on them and looked far too alluring. All of him looked far too alluring, if he was being honest. A gentle hand combed through Akaashi's hair, putting him at ease and without thinking Akaashi leaned forward, capturing Kenma's lips with his own. Kenma tensed up, being caught off guard and Akaashi quickly pulled away. 

"I-I'm sorry, Kenma. I shouldn't have done that. I-I should've waited, or asked or- fuck. I'm sor-" 

Akaashi was cut off by Kenma pulling him forwards and kissing him again. His lips were incredibly soft and warm and tasted slightly like tea and apples (much to Kenma's delight). 

"It's ok, Keiji," Kenma whispered, his voice slightly sultry, "I liked it." 

"You… r-really?" 

"Mhm," Kenma nodded, tangling his fingers in Keiji's hair, "maybe when we're done recording, we can do that some more?" 

Akaashi nodded, now having a new goal to work towards.


End file.
